(a) Field
The disclosure relates to an optical film having an inverse wavelength dispersion retardation characteristic to a wavelength of light, and a display device including the optical film.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Various optical films are used in a display device such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic light emitting display. Among the optical films, an inverse wavelength dispersion retardation film having an inverse wavelength dispersion retardation characteristic to a wavelength of light may be used as a compensation film of the liquid crystal display device, a reflection reduction film of the organic light emitting display, or the like.
The inverse wavelength dispersion retardation film may be manufactured by bonding a polymer film having a positive birefringence value and a polymer film having a negative birefringence value (Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-0105255, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-237534, and Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-0038550), or by laminating a liquid crystal film having a positive birefringence value and a liquid crystal film having a negative birefringence value together (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-237534). However, the aforementioned methods include an additional separate process to ensure a desired optical characteristic of the inverse wavelength dispersion retardation films.